Itsuki Nakano
|romaji=Nakano Itsuki |alias= |nickname= |birthday=May 5Negi Haruba's tweet and Quintuplets' birthday hashtag |age= 17 |gender= Female |hair_color= Reddish Orange |eye_color= Blue |family= Ichika Nakano (older sister) Nino Nakano (older sister) Miku Nakano (older sister) Yotsuba Nakano (older sister) Rena Nakano (mother) † Maruo Nakano (stepfather) Unnamed grandfather |occupation= Student Food critic5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 71 |affiliation= Unnamed school Class 2-1 Class 3-1 (from Ch. 69) |manga=Chapter 1 |anime=Episode 1 |jap voice=Inori Minase |eng voice=Tia Ballard }} |Nakano Itsuki}} is the fifth sister of the Nakano Quintuplets. Itsuki is serious and diligent, yet she's also a glutton and crybaby.Chapter 1, page 8Chapter 12, page 5Chapter 1, page 22 Among the sisters, Itsuki is the most familiar with Uesugi Family's member and circumstances.Chapter 2, page 30 Appearance Itsuki is a serious looking girl with medium-length hair and expressive ahoge. She has reddish-orange hair color, ranging from light pink to salmon pink in Volume 1, and deep orange to orient red in Volume 4.Volume 1 CoverChapter 33, page 1Her notable accessories is a pair of star-shaped hair clips near both of her eyes. Like her sisters, she has dark blue eyes, an average height, and well-endowed figure. Itsuki wears her uniform normally without any accessory, like most of the girl students.Chapter 1, page 19 She is the sister with the highest weight, yet refuse to acknowledge it.Volume 2 Special Extra Comic Itsuki is the only sister known to wear glasses.Chapter 2, page 38 Personality Itsuki is a serious and earnest girl.Chapter 1, page 22 She usually wakes up early compared to other sisters.Chapter 19, page 3Chapter 24, page 18 Her speech is formal and polite. She cares about mannerism and doesn't hesitate to confront a stranger about it, though it's probably only about table manner.Chapter 1, page 8 Itsuki is a girl who bears a grudge.Chapter 1, page 20 She rejects Fuutarou's tutoring partly because of their previous quarrel. She is also someone who can't be honest with herself and having difficulty to be more straightforward.Chapter 17, page 14Chapter 31, page 12 Both of these qualities often made her struggle on her own. Itsuki is a crybaby, be it about unfavorable situations, scary things, or her stubborn self.Chapter 12, page 5Chapter 25, page 14Chapter 17, page 15 Itsuki has a huge appetite and is mostly seen eating something throughout the series. It appears that she doesn't mind treating her sisters unfairly when it comes to food-related stuff.Volume 1 Special Extra Comic Ability Itsuki is commended as a diligent girl, and she does thing very precisely.Chapter 2, page 7Chapter 25, page 3 She is also perceptive and has a good sense of detail.Chapter 6, page 7 Despite that, she has an awful sense of direction.Chapter 12, page 8 She also has poor eyesight and often seen wearing glasses.Chapter 30, page 16 Among the sister, Itsuki is ranked on the higher part of the five, with her strongest subject is Science.Chapter 20, page 7 Relationships Itsuki doesn't like her sisters quarrel with each other, and being the "youngest", she can get easily intimidated by them.Chapter 6, page 6 Ichika Nakano Ichika mostly showed her big sister attitude towards Itsuki, expressing care and protective behavior.Chapter 6, page 6 Nino Nakano Itsuki is the closest with Nino, as both are seen doing activities together, such as shopping, lunch, and test of courage.Chapter 23, page 4Chapter 21, page 5Chapter 25, page 12 Nino is also very protective towards Itsuki, being the most vocal sister regarding her well being.Chapter 30, page 12 Miku Nakano Itsuki is aware of Miku's fondness towards Fuutarou, and she reassures Miku about his circumstances, showing her care to Miku.Chapter 20, page 15 Yotsuba Nakano Itsuki comforts Yotsuba when she's feeling down, showing her concerns.Chapter 31, page 11 Fuutarou Uesugi Early on, Itsuki had a quarrel with Fuutarou, leading her to reject him as the sisters' tutor early on. Due to Fuutarou's consistent efforts, Itsuki began to notice the change on her and the sisters.Chapter 7, page 10 Itsuki usually is the one who compares her father to Fuutarou due to the words of her mother who says to be cautious when choosing men.Chapter 16, page 2 She and Fuutarou develop each other's character, as both overcome their stubbornness.Chapter 18, page 17Chapter 18, page 14 Raiha Uesugi Itsuki develops a fondness toward Raiha due to her cuteness and partly after learning Uesugi family's circumstances. The two would even hang out with each other during the school holidays. Quotes * "'''When all is said and done, you wouldn't know what he was thinking about or how he was feeling unless you ask the person himself"' Trivia * Itsuki is attributed the "first girl" of the series. * Itsuki is seen wearing glasses when she's about to do the test (Chapter 2), suggesting she has hyperopia (far-sightedness). In Chapter 3 with Fuutarou, he remarks that Itsuki can't see far away, suggesting she has myopia (near-sightedness). * Itsuki believes in fate and charms.Chapter 1, page 10Chapter 34 * Itsuki's notable accessory is two stars on the front of her hair, representing number 5, which is a part of her name and the order of her birth. * Itsuki won 3rd place on Japanese popularity poll with 1235 votes.Chapter 59 * Itsuki's food critic pseudonym, literally means May in English, as in the fifth month of the year. is also May in Japanese. References Site Navigation